


there are monsters here (and they stay here by my side)

by Ruar



Series: there are monsters here (and they stay here by my side) [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lots of feels and smooches, M/M, Multi, Sharing, Sibling Incest, Twincest, this is the twincest work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruar/pseuds/Ruar
Summary: Aaron swallows thickly around the words he couldn't, wouldn't say.Do you like it, Andrew, having me here?WARNING: PLEASE READ TAGS THIS PART OF THE SERIES INVOLVES TWINCEST





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked about twinyards kissing and i ended up with this
> 
> WARNING: PLEASE READ TAGS THIS PART OF THE SERIES INVOLVES TWINCEST

It seems like all important conversations always end up happening while they're on the roof. It has long stopped being a surprise to Andrew that Neil is always the one to catch him off guard because Neil has never failed when it came to being interesting.

Aaron, though, for being the longest attachment Andrew has had, is a new variable.

Aaron has taken to frequenting the rooftop with him after they had extended the invite to him. Andrew has yet to kick him out from this sacred hiding spot, so Aaron figures it’s frequent enough to be annoying, but not frequent enough to be intolerable. He has to admit he understands why they like this spot, high up and secluded from the rest of the world.

They sit together now, Andrew smoking, like he always does, and Aaron staring at him, like he always does, like he’s trying to find the answer in the mirror image of his face. The staring, as much as he hates to admit, is another Neil-like quality of annoying Aaron has taken to.

Aaron tries to mull over everything that’s happened— between him and Andrew and Neil. He doesn’t understand anything about what’s going on, about his tumultuous feelings, about-

Fuck Neil. And fuck Andrew. But also _fuck_.

Aaron watches Andrew take a drag, watches his chapped lips press against the filter. He watches as he lets out the smoke, as it dances away in ribbons into the night. 

“You’re staring. And I can hear you thinking from here. Out with it.”

He quickly breaks his eyes away, pushing down the ugly feeling that starts to rear up--the want, the desire. This is all so _wrong._

“I don't know what I'm doing. What the fuck Andrew? I know he’s yours. You're his. Why are you even letting me do all this?”

“Neil likes it. So do you. I don't see the problem.”

“But what about you, Andrew? What the fuck about you?” 

Aaron swallows thickly around the words he couldn't, wouldn't say. 

_Do you like it, Andrew, having me here?_

Andrew stubs his cigarette out before turning to Aaron, reaching out slowly to pull him in by the back of the neck. 

“That’s not what this is about. Tell me.” Because of course, Andrew cared about everything except himself.

“Andrew,” he whispers when they touch foreheads. “It is about you. It always is. Stop thinking that it isn’t.” 

They sit in silence, Andrew still waiting for Aaron to say what he really means. 

He closes his eyes, swallowing down the shame that was already welling up in his throat. His next words come out as a harsh whisper as they slip through his clenched teeth.

“I want to kiss you. Andrew, I want to kiss Neil and kiss you too and do things that I won't fucking do because-” He takes in a shuddering breath, tears prickling his eyes. “Because you're my brother, my fucking twin ok? And you’ve had enough of that.” 

He opens his eyes at the silence. Andrew isn’t saying anything, he doesn’t look any different. 

He fucking knew it. 

Andrew could cut him off for good now, could refuse to have anything to do with him and Aaron wouldn't complain. Not when, not when he knew how disgusting this was, how disgusting he was. Not when he knew everything about Andrew and his experience with “brotherly love.”

“I know. I shouldn't have even tried to barge into your thing with Neil in the first place. You were happy and you deserved it and I should have left it at that, but I couldn't fucking help myself. I-”

Andrew stops him before he can continue, crushing their lips together. It was the only warm thing in the chilly air, his brother’s chapped lips against his, his hand firmly gripping the back of his neck. His heart is hurting so bad at this closeness, thudding against his chest like its threatening it’s way out of him. Aaron barely registers what’s happening before Andrew just as quickly pushes him away again.

“If we got what we deserved, we wouldn't be foxes.” 

Andrew starts getting up, and Aaron’s racing heart sinks into his gut. He turns back to the city lights, ready to wallow in self pity once Andrew finally leaves him. The soft threading of fingers through his hair jolts hims out of his thought process. He looks up to meet Andrews stare, face not betraying any of his emotions as always.

“Andrew?” _He didn't leave me._

“No one told you to be a martyr. You’re just as bad as he is.”

Andrew starts to move away, actually turning around to leave the rooftop this time.

“Wait! Andrew.” Aaron whips around to call out to him. “You're fine with it? Just like that?”

“If I wasn't fine with it, you know I wouldn't let it happen.”

The door closes behind him and Aaron is left alone, the weight of Andrew’s lips still heavy against his and the lingering taste of smoke on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who would like twincest to go with your twindreil


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a few prompts and ideas that asked for more twincest ~wiggles fingers~  
> so i figured itll be a little branch out from the series as the twins work their way through this

When Andrew finally comes back from his smoke break with Aaron, his face looks...contemplative. Neil notices that Aaron hasn’t come back with him, but that could mean a numerous amount of things. He can’t be sure if that’s a good or bad sign. He knows the twins still have a lot to work out with each other and he won’t push it, especially when they already have their sessions to Bee. After everything he’s meddled with between them, he figures now the only thing he can do is wait for things to happen. And so that’s what he’ll do.

Neil passes Andrew his mug of hot chocolate before settling himself on the couch next to him. He leans his weight lightly against Andrew’s and when he doesn’t stiffen or move away, settles even further into him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“So,” Neil starts, “what happened?”

Andrew tilts his head, like he’s finding the best way to word his answer, both cryptic and concise as he always does.

“Aaron likes me.” He takes a sip from his mug. When he doesn’t elaborate, Neil nudges his head further into Andrew’s shoulder.

“And you hate me, I know.” 

Andrew shoots him a look at that.

“I mean, he wants to blow me.” 

Neil’s mind short circuits a little, not really sure how to respond. After scrambling around for a proper answer, he finally settles with a concise, “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Andrew scoffs. ‘Oh.’”

“Aaron...he said that?”

“Not all twins have a telepathic connection, Neil.” Neil gives him a look at that. Andrew sips at his drink and leans further into the couch with a sigh. “He wants to ‘kiss you and me and stuff.’ His words.”

“And stuff….” Neil’s mind conjures up an image that he isn’t quite sure what to think of other than the warm heat that flushes his face. He shakes it off, raises his head to look at Andrew directly. For all of Andrew’s bland declaration and blank face, Neil knows better. This is important. “You’re ok? With that?”

Andrew looks at the floating marshmallows in his mug. Then he looks at Neil. 

“It’s not a no.”

\--

Aaron avoids the two of them over the next week. And then the next week. He’s out of the room whenever they come back and when he isn’t, he’s already asleep. Or at least he’s pretending to. So really, nothing is out of the ordinary as far as any of the other Foxes are concerned. 

For Neil though, it’s aching. Neil misses his presence on the roof with them. Even though Aaron never says anything or ever smokes, having both of the twins with him where he can see them is comforting in a way that Neil can’t describe. It doesn’t help that there’s always an extra sweater that gets brought up and then back down again, a constant reminder that something is missing. Andrew says it’s a matter of time before he comes slinking back to them, but Neil can’t bear seeing the progress between them go back to how it was. So it seems like it’s time for Neil to meddle again.

He corners Aaron as he walks into the library by pulling him into one of the study rooms, hand over his mouth before he can say anything.

As expected, Aaron lets out a “What the fuck, Neil” when he shuffles them in and closes the door. Neil leans his back against the door and crosses his arms.

“Look, I know what’s up with you and Andrew. He said it’s not a no, so I don’t know why you’re avoiding us.”

“What,” Aaron starts. “I’m not-”

“You are.” Neil steps forward and holds his hand out to stop him for a second. “No, stop denying it.” His voice softens then. “Aaron.”

Aaron won’t meet his eyes, his head turned to stare at a spot on the wall. He lets out in a harsh whisper. “I won’t. I don’t want to be like-” He bites at the inside of his cheek. He can’t shake off the images of bloodied sheets and the crack of wood against flesh ringing in his ears.

He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he feels the soft brush of Neil’s fingers against his cheek. “You killed him, Aaron. You aren’t anything like him.” 

When Aaron still won’t answer him, Neil touches at Aaron’s wrist softly to pull his hand under his shirt. Aaron finally looks up in awe at Neil for allowing him this. 

“Feel these? That’s what someone like them would do.”

His fingers twitch at the rough terrain of scars riddling his body as Neil guides their hands across them. They wind up his chest like a river and crash down his back like a waterfall, a lifetime of pain etched into his skin. He’d thought what he’d seen of Neil after Baltimore was hard to stomach. But this? Aaron briefly thinks of his mom and her fists and he shudders. They’re more alike than he’d like to think about.

Neil then guides their hands so that it rests over his heart. The beat is irritatingly calm about this for someone who still refuses to change together with everyone in the lockers. 

When Aaron finally opens his mouth to speak, his words sound raw and broken. “Thank you. But how can you possibly be ok with this, Neil? He’s my _twin_. It’s fucked up.”

Neil lets go of Aaron’s hand even though Aaron decides to keep it there, warm up against his chest. 

“Aren’t we all? And since when has that stopped any of us from trying?” 

Then Neil steps back, and Aaron lets his hand slip out. Neil opens the door but turns around before leaving. “It’s still your move, Aaron.” 

Then quieter he says, “He still brings up two extra sweaters to the roof.” 

The door closes.

Aaron stands in the silence, a lifetime of scars burned onto his fingertips and the fluttering _what if_ bubbling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i keep leaving aaron alone at the end lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little andrew interim before i start writing the spicy stuff

Andrew isn't waiting for Aaron to come. He isn’t. As much as Neil’s staring seems to imply it, he has better things to do than wait on a brother who has tried to avoid him all his life. This isn’t anything new. 

It changes nothing.

He supposes that Bee would have something to say-- that is, if she knew about any of this. Aaron has been smart enough to steer clear of the subject so far, opting to make progress elsewhere. And now that he’s been playing hooky the past two weeks, there isn’t anyone else left to spill their secrets. Bee knows better than to comment on Aaron’s absence, so Andrew continues to fill in the silence with musings on Exy and Neil and a new recipe he wants to try. He doesn’t talk about Aaron. Bee knows better than to comment on that too. 

Andrew takes another drag of his cigarette before passing it over to Neil who takes it gingerly from his fingers. Andrew refuses to turn his face to look at him, knowing that it will give him an irritatingly pretty image of hair set aflame in the sunset. And an irritatingly blue-eyed stare. And an irritatingly soft smile. He digs his fingers into the rooftop, refusing to let them reach out.

“You think he’ll come today?” Neil asks again, just like he’s asked him everyday this week as if he didn’t already know the answer. 

“It’s only a matter of time,” Andrew answers because he knows he won’t, at least not today. “He won’t last long without his brother dearest.”

Andrew drags his thumb over his own lips. Andrew doesn’t believe in regret. He’s learned since his first kiss with Neil. He had been in control this time. Aaron had wanted to, Andrew initiated, and then Aaron continued it. The bite of Aaron’s teeth on his lips is still fresh in his mind even though it’s been weeks since they’ve even talked. Funny how his coward of a brother is nowhere to be seen now after such a bold display. 

_Look Bee. My own fanclub of runaways._

He mulls it over in his head again. Kissing Aaron wasn’t...unpleasant. Not quite like the thrumming fire and urgency of kissing Neil, but he can see Bee having a field day if he admitted to being turned on by his mirror image. Which, judging by his self destructive tendencies, he doesn’t think he is. Still, the kiss wasn’t unpleasant to him then, and it's not unpleasant to think about now. And that much is enough for Andrew.

He spares a glance at the spare sweater next to him. He still has his promise to protect Aaron. And if Aaron decides that he won’t pursue whatever infatuation he has with him, then it’s one less person Andrew will have to protect him from. 

It changes nothing.

He steals back his cigarette from Neil only to put it out and then leans in to kiss him. Neil kisses back eagerly as always, devolving into a mess of moans not long after. Andrew's own heart is beating faster than it already is from being up here. He threads his fingers through Neil's hair as they get lost in each other and find themselves again. He still has this and this is more than enough. They make out for a little before Andrew pulls back and stands up to go back inside. Neil trails after him, the damn sweater in hand and annoying smile plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i changed the rating

Neil and Andrew are making out on the roof when Aaron finally decides that he’s done hiding. The door creaking open jolts Andrew out of his kiss and out of reflex, he has a hand on his armbands before he whips his head around. He visibly relaxes when he sees that it’s just Aaron. He scoffs, as if it could be anyone other than his doppleganger. Neil looks on dazedly, breaking into a stupid grin when he sees who it is, a stupid soft grin that he shouldn’t be giving the Minyards, of all people.

“Well, well well. Look who decided to show up.” Andrew says, voice gravelly from devouring Neil seconds earlier.

Aaron doesn’t deem that with an answer because he isn’t sure he has a valid excuse. Aaron doesn’t say anything at all to them and walks over to the ledge. True to Neil’s word, there’s a sweater laying where he usually sits. The giant “03” on it stares back at him, but he doesn’t want to turn around to shoot Neil a look for that, afraid of what he’ll see on Andrew’s face. He wordlessly puts it on before he sits, comforted by the lingering smell of smoke on it, and lets his legs dangle over the roof.

Aaron shouldn’t be nervous, but he’s never known how to talk to Andrew before, let alone try to talk to him about _this_. He wrings his fingers together to stop them from shaking. It’s just Andrew and Neil, but he can’t stop his heart from beating faster than it already is from sitting on the ledge of the roof. He isn’t afraid of heights, but the swooping feeling in his gut makes him sympathize with Andrew at this moment. He doesn’t know if he wants whatever more he wants with Andrew right now.

Luckily, Neil lets his mouth fill in the blanks where he can’t get his to work.

“Aaron.” He feels a slight tug on his sweater. “It’s getting cold. Let’s go back inside. Yes or no?”

His heart clenches at the invitation. At those three words, something in him thaws. Yes, yes, yes he wants it. He wants _them._ He nods and lets Neil pull him up.

They go back down together, a trio of oversized sweaters stumbling their way down the stairs.

They shuffle into their room, Neil tugging lightly on Aaron’s sleeve and Andrew bringing up the back to click the lock shut. He’s lucky Kevin is out on a “date” with Thea, and Nicky is out at a party with people from his economics class. Aaron doesn’t think he wants any of them to catch on to whatever’s going to happen tonight. Well, if anything happens tonight. It’s useless to have expectations, he knows that much by now. He watches as Neil settles into a beanbag and beckons them over with a tilt of his chin.

“Kiss me?” Neil reaches out toward Aaron with a hand, and Aaron obliges, threading their fingers together before leaning in to kiss him. He’s missed this. It’s been too long. Neil sighs into the kiss, cupping his other hand on Aaron’s cheek. He can’t help but nuzzle into his warm palm.

He hears Andrew shuffle closer, pushing the other bean bag closer and settling in there. Andrew leans forward to kiss at Neil’s neck, relishing in the shivers he gets in response, and Aaron kisses away his moans. When he breaks away for a breath, Neil, as unpredictable as ever, starts to tug off his sweater--it’s Aaron’s sweater, he realizes belatedly. He’d been wondering where it went-- and then the shirt underneath it. Aaron turns his head away, averting his eyes.

“Neil...are you sure?”

“Yes.” He feels Neil pull at his hand again to rest it on his bare chest. “It’s just you, Aaron.” As if that was supposed to mean something. The statement lies heavy in the air, and Aaron doesn’t know what to do with this trust that he doesn’t deserve. He turns to look, their hands entwined over Neil’s heart, the scars branching around it like vines. He doesn’t know what to do or say, so he opts for something familiar and leans in again to kiss him. He can feel Andrew’s stare on him, and he wills away that spark in his heart, closing his eyes and licking into Neil’s mouth.

As he watches the two of them kiss, Andrew’s hands start to roam down Neil’s sides. He slowly dips one hand into his waistband.

“Yes?” Andrew murmurs into his skin.

And Neil answers, as always, “Yes.”

Andrew tugs Neil’s pants down just enough for his dick to flop out, half hard already just from kisses. He wraps one hand around the base, his other hand holding Neil’s hip, and kneels down onto the carpet to be able to reach it with his mouth. He darts his tongue out to lick at his head, and Neil gasps at that initial contact of his wet tongue. Then Andrew swallows him down, and Aaron swallows up Neil’s moans as Andrew starts to bob his head, swirling his tongue and stroking with his hand. Neil doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get used to this, the both of them sparking this heat and pleasure through his body. He slips a hand into their hair, needing to hold onto something as they take him apart. It’s just Aaron and Andrew, he keeps telling himself.

Aaron trails his lips lightly down Neil’s neck. It’s clear how tense Neil is by the grip in his hair, but he keeps saying “yes”, so Aaron moves slow. He pecks softly at his neck, then down to his collar, fingers fluttering lightly across the scars on his chest, touching upon every bump and dip along the way. There was a time, before he knew who Neil Josten was, that he would have turned away from these scars. A time when he wouldn’t risk getting closer to this walking warning sign spelled “trouble” in capital letters. But now...now he holds these scars close, kissing them to let Neil know isn’t any less because of them. He’s been through too much. He strokes at a bullet wound and presses into an old cut and touches lightly upon the spirals of a dashboard lighter. Neil’s breath hitches and holds himself ever so still that Aaron and Andrew stop.

“Neil? Too much?”

“Tell me to stop.”

“No--it’s,” Neil gasps and shuts his eyes. He feels exposed and seen, and he can’t help but want to put his shirt back on and hide. But it’s Andrew and it’s Aaron and they already know everything there is to know about Neil josten. “It’s still a yes.”

Andrew pulls off of him then to grab the back of his neck. _Idiot._

“Breathe,” he whispers into his ear.

Then Andrew gives him a soft kiss on the lips and Neil is relaxing again, soft putty melting between them. Andrew dips down to reach at his neck, on the other side of where Aaron is. He makes sure to keep eye contact with his brother as he leans in to peck a kiss right below Neil’s jaw. Aaron seems to get the message. He mirrors Andrew’s movement, leaving a kiss on his side of Neil’s neck and moving downward when Andrew does. The twins kiss their way down Neil’s body, licking and nipping at every scar, fingers pressing against every inch they can reach. It’s Andrew sucking at one nipple, and then it’s Aaron nipping at his other. It’s a finger trailing the river up his chest, and it’s a hand settling into each of the craters at his back.

Neil shivers and moans and writhes into the beanbag chair, skin left burning in their wake.

He’s being seen, he’s been seen, _he’s being found._

Andrew pauses when they get to Neil’s dick, Aaron staring at it across from him. He lifts his eyebrow in question. He gets a shrug in reply, so he leans forward slowly to lick up Neil’s length. Aaron mirrors him on the other side, dragging his tongue against slick skin. Neil chokes on a groan as they both lick him, his fingers tightening in their hair but never pulling.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” he chants softly.

When they reach the head, Andrew licks at the tip, letting his tongue briefly lap across Aaron’s own.

It’s a test, a toe dipped in the water before the shock of cold floods through his body.

It’s only a matter of time.

Aaron stares back at Andrew, trying to solve him, trying to see what he’s getting at.

He stares and stares and stares, before he finally makes up his mind.

Aaron leans in, completely missing Neil’s dick, to dart his tongue out against Andrew’s.

The silence only makes the pounding in his chest sound thunderous to his ears.

And then suddenly something breaks and there’s Aaron’s hand on his neck and he’s getting dragged in and they’re kissing sloppily, messily around Neil. It’s something carnal. It’s hot and biting and leaves their lips slicked wet and bruised, and Andrew wouldn’t have it any other way. They nip and bite and lick and suck, sometimes making their mark on each other, sometimes letting Neil take the ones they miss.

Neil makes the mistake of looking down on the brotherly rivalry happening atop his dick. As if the onslaught of both their hot tongues on him wasn’t enough, the image of it is enough to shorten what few little years he has left. The sight leaves him speechless. Their hair mussed beneath his hands, flush spread across their cheeks, skillful tongues dragging across each other as they made out with his dick between them. He doesn’t realize he’s close until it’s too late and _shit._ He pulls at their hair in warning, opening his mouth to try to say something. There’s a hand tightening on his dick and a bitten lip causing a groan to vibrate around his dick and suddenly the pleasure crashes through him. He throws his head back as he feels the heat surge through his body, and he’s coming, shooting out in white strings across Aaron and Andrew’s faces.

Andrew breaks off for air first, breathing heavier than he wants to. He doesn’t miss the string of spit hanging between them as he pulls away, eyes following it down as it drips. Then his eyes flicker back up to Aaron’s face, to the mess of cum over Aaron’s flushed cheeks. _Shit._ His memory won’t ever let him forget this image.

Aaron chances a look at Andrew and his flush deepens at the sight in front of him. This is...way more than what he expected would happen tonight. He’s...not sure he can process everything right now. He breaks his look to direct his attention elsewhere.

“Goddammit Neil.” Aaron says, shooting Neil a look even though the effect is ruined by Neil’s come dripping down his face.

“I’m sorry?” Neil flashes them sheepish grin.

“You aren’t.”

“Shut up.” Andrew answers at the same time and the coincidence makes him want to laugh.

Neil’s smile drops. “Want help then?” Neil has the audacity to ask.

“No,” the twins both answer and go their separate ways to take care of themselves, Andrew into the bedroom and Aaron to the bathroom.

Neil sighs as he grabs his shirt off the floor and puts it back on. He sinks back into the bean bag, content to just wait. He’ll clean up when the twins come back to him.

As he catches his breath, he revels in the phantom weight of their lips and hands continuing to dance on his skin.

It had been good.

It had been really, _really_ good.

He lets it sink in, the thought of the three of them together.

_Together._

Neil lets himself smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> licc
> 
> aka i wrote my first ever twindreil drawing


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew walks in the door to find Aaron straddled above Neil, pinning his wrists to the floor as if mid-make out. Or maybe mid-fight.

“Fuck you, Josten.” 

“That’s what I’ve been asking.”

Really? He leaves these two idiots alone for 10 minutes. Nobody is paying attention to Andrew, and he would really like to know what the fuck is going on.

Andrew shakes the plastic bag with his newly acquired bounty of ice cream and then drops it unceremoniously on the counter to get their attention. They finally both turn their head toward him at the sound. Andrew raises an eyebrow at their position but doesn’t comment. Aaron lets go of Neil with a sigh, leaning back to sit on his feet.

“Your boyfriend’s into some kinky shit, you know that?” Aaron says.

“Oh, so he’s my boyfriend now? ” Andrew asks. 

“Our boyfriend, whatever. He’s asking for some kinky shit.”

Andrew looks over to Neil for a better explanation.

Neil suddenly looks a little bashful, shrinking in on himself. Andrew hates that look on him. He hates that Aaron put that look there.

“I...uh…nevermind, it’s fine.” Neil shakes his head and pushes at Aaron to get off him.

“Stay,” Andrew says to Neil. “Aaron, get out.”

“What-”

“If you're not going to hear him out, get out.”

“I-ok fine.” Aaron huffs as he stands. He grabs his pint of ice cream before going back to his room.

When they’re finally alone, Andrew prompts Neil to talk like they always do, with cigarettes lit on the balcony and a pint of ice cream to share between them.

“We don’t have to do it,” Neil begins.

Andrew cuts in with, “We already know that,” but prompts him to continue.

“I had a dream.” Neil starts again. He flicks his gaze over to Andrew and then back down at his own cigarette. “ A-a good dream. The both of you were...um...inside me. And it felt really good.” His voice gets quieter at the end, flush painting his cheeks. Andrew wants nothing more than to pull him in and kiss him breathless. 

Andrew lets Neil’s words sink in, lets the vision of Neil’s fantasy mull in his head. He thinks of how good it would feel. How Neil would look, stretched around the both of them, cheeks flushed like they are now. How Aaron would handle the overstimulation when he’s already wrecked by just kissing. Andrew wills his face to not betray anything. 

Neil seems to mistake his silence for a dismissal when he quietly adds, “Kinky shit, right?” The parroting of Aaron’s wording is tell-tale enough of Neil’s hesitance.

“You would need a lot of prep.” Andrew manages to say, keeping his voice even.

“I know. But I trust you. Both of you. That’s why I wanted to ask you both, but…” Neil trails off. “Well, you saw what happened.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Andrew says with a finality. 

Neil snaps his head up, finally meeting his eyes. “It’s a yes?”

Andrew rolls his eyes and pulls Neil in closer by the back of the neck. “Not today.” He gives Neil a small peck on the lips. “It’s a yes.”

“Ok,” Neil says quietly. “When you’re ready.” They both know he means the both of them when he says that.

“You know, you swing pretty hard for someone who doesn’t swing,” Andrew murmurs against his lips. 

“Only if the ball is in the right yard,” Neil breathes back. Andrew can feel the twitch of his smile without having to look.

“Shut up,” Andrew says.

“Also…boyfriend?”

“I said shut up,” Andrew says and kisses away any more words Neil has to say.

They trade a few more kisses between spoons of vanilla before Andrew decides it’s time to have a little talk with his brother.

*

Andrew gives the door two quick knocks before Aaron yells for him to enter. Aaron looks up from his laptop at his entrance, putting aside his ice cream when he sees Andrew settle against the door with arms crossed.

“No way. You said yes?”

“Neil wants to get fucked by both of us. He’s the one who should be concerned and yet he suggested it. If this is some obscure way of protecting me or him, it is unnecessary and unwanted.”

“I- shit, Andrew, that’s not it.” Aaron flushes a little now. “We’ve only kissed,” he wags his finger to indicate the two of them. “And now you’re okay with rubbing all up against me, inside of Neil?” His voice gets comically higher with each word.

That gives Andrew pause. Aaron brings up a good point. It would mean allowing Aaron to get him off. It would mean letting Aaron touch him. 

“You want us to get off together.” Andrew states, not quite a question. 

The flush on Aaron’s face is even more apparent now. “E-eventually, yeah. If you’re ok with that.”

“So your problem is with me then. Not Neil.” 

He gets a nod in return.

“But it’s a yes otherwise?”

Aaron sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck. “I mean, I’ll….think about it. This is just a whole other level, you know?”

“Kinky?” Andrew throws the words back at him.

Aaron winces. “Shut up.” 

Andrew gives that a nod and crosses over to where Aaron is sitting on the bed, leaning down so that their lips are close to touching. “Yes?”

“T-to what?”

“Just kissing. Yes or no?”

“Yeah,” and Aaron leans in that last inch to press his soft lips against his. Andrew savors the heat that kissing his brother brings. He thinks about letting that warmth envelope him, about letting those hands similar to his own roam across his body. He’s surprised that it doesn’t dredge up any bad feelings, just an urgency to protect and to please.

“We can get off,” Andrew says. 

Aaron leans back quickly at that. Andrew rolls his eyes. “Not now.” He presses another quick peck to his lips. “But it’s a yes. When you want to.” 

“O-oh. Okay.” The shy smile he gets in return is undeserved, sending an unnecessary pang to his chest. Andrew shoves Aaron’s face away before Aaron can tear his walls down any further.

Andrew leaves it at that, returning back to his room to where Neil is already laying in bed. He climbs over Neil to settle on his side against the wall. When Neil turns toward him, open question on his face, Andrew shoves a hand in his face too and tells him to sleep. 

*

“Andrew!” Neil buries his face into his neck as he comes, grasping his hands tighter into his hair. The sound of his name is beautiful coming from Neil, the way he says it over and over like a prayer. Andrew strokes Neil through his orgasm before letting go. He allows Neil to cling to him as he catches his breath, pressing little kisses into his skin as he waits. Andrew is still hard, but he can always take care of it later. For now he just wants to burn this image of Neil into his mind to go with the millions of other images he has of him.

He wants to savor this moment a little longer, but somehow Aaron always has the perfect timing to interrupt. Andrew sighs when he hears the timid knock at their door, pulling off of Neil slowly to answer the door. He knows who it is by the knock alone, and he can only be here for one reason. Neil wasn’t exactly muffling his voice, so it’s not like he doesn’t know what he’s walking into. He proves himself right when he opens the the door. He pulls Aaron in towards the bed before shutting and locking the door again. 

“Aaron,” Neil says breathlessly when he sees who it is. The streak of cum across his stomach is certainly sight to see if Aaron’s flush is anything to judge by. 

Neil looks to Aaron, then to Andrew, then down to the evident hard on tenting his sweats. A flash of realization crosses his face. Aaron follows his gaze and then flushes even harder.

Neil starts to sit up. “Want me to leave?”

“Stay,” Andrew hears the both of them say. He almost wants to laugh at their synchronicity. _Twins_ , Nicky would say while wiggling his fingers. _Shut up_ , Andrew tells the Nicky in his mind.

“Yes?” Andrew beckons Aaron over before he pushes him down onto the bed next to Neil. Neil settles in to just watch, idly playing with Aaron’s hair while Andrew kisses him mercilessly into the bed. Aaron kisses back just as harsh. Andrew hisses when Aaron bites down on his lip and kisses the resulting smirk off his stupid face. 

Suddenly, what they talked about comes to mind. He checks himself mentally, and he’s in a good place right now. He _wants._

Andrew starts to close the gap between them, letting their crotches meet. He experimentally grinds down as they keep kissing. He can already feel Aaron growing hard against him. 

Fuck, it feels good. 

“F-fuck Andrew.” Aaron’s voice is almost a whine and somewhere in Andrew is pleased at this reaction.

“Yes or no?” 

He grinds down again and Aaron’s hips thrust up to meet his. 

“Yes! Yes, Andrew. Can I?” His hands gesture in the air uselessly and Andrew guides them onto his shoulders. 

“Here and above,” he says, giving the hands a squeeze before letting go. Aaron’s hands settle there obediently. Andrew goes back to rhythmically grinding again, kissing away Aaron’s gasps. He can hear Neil murmuring something into Aaron’s ear, then nibbling gently at it. Andrew doesn’t know what he said, but Aaron is basically _writhing_. 

“Shut up, Neil.” Aaron hisses as they break for air.

Neil doesn’t shut up, but luckily Aaron is the one taking the brunt of it, not Andrew. Andrew goes back to silencing Aaron with his mouth, reveling in his squirming from whatever Neil’s pretty mouth is saying. 

Aaron looks like a pleasant mess by the time they pull apart again, lips bitten a pretty red. Andrew doesn’t think he’s doing any better, his hips starting to buck faster and faster. He shoves down his sweats and underwear and then tugs at Aaron’s in question. 

“Yes or no?”

Aaron looks at him wild eyed, then down to his brother’s now exposed dick. Aaron opens and closes his mouth wordlessly.

“Andrew, you sure?”

“Yes,” he manages to growl out. Aaron lifts his hips to let Andrew tug down his pants and then Andrew takes hold of both of them in his hand. 

He squeezes. It feels good. 

He strokes up.

“Shit! Yes!” Aaron knocks his head back into the mattress, leaving his neck bared.

Andrew ducks down to kiss the smooth skin there, evoking another tiny whine from Aaron. He strokes them, once, twice experimentally, and then he starts his usual brutal pace. He fucks up into his fist, feeling the slide of their dicks against each other, cataloging the weight of it in his hand. With the feeling of slick skin to skin, Andrew finds himself letting go of his self-control. He glances over to Neil, who is watching them both with a heated gaze. He’s so close, and the reminder that they’re being watched isn’t helping. He glances back down. 

Shit, Aaron looks thoroughly wrecked below him. 

Aaron is enjoying this. And Andrew is the one making him feel good. He’s overcome with this need to get Aaron off first, to see him wrecked with pleasure by his own hand. He digs his thumb into Aaron’s slit and Aaron’s breath hitches. He can feel him twitch in his hand. Andrew quickens his pace, twisting his wrist as he swipes through his slit again. Andrew can feel Aaron’s fingers digging into his skin and then finally Aaron is coming hard. 

Andrew swallows Aaron’s moans as his brother bucks his hips, shooting thick spurts into Andrew’s hand with each pulse. With Aaron’s cum now slicking the both of them, it doesn’t take long for Andrew to come after. He strokes them through their orgasm, their twin cum making a mess with each pump.

Andrew gives himself a moment to breathe. He takes in the sight Aaron heavily panting below him, Neil still dazedly watching them both. 

He just came. 

He made Aaron and Neil come and they are safe. 

He is safe. 

And it felt good. 

It felt really fucking good.

Then Andrew takes one look at the cum grossly dripping on his hand and wipes it promptly on Aaron’s shirt.

“Seriously?” Aaron protests without much heat.

Neil lets out a snort.

Andrew threatens him next, but Neil simply grabs the wrist of his outstretched hand. He locks eyes with Andrew and slowly 

_licks_.

Andrew yanks his hand back quickly at the touch. He narrows his eyes. 

“Disgusting.”

“You like it,” Neil says, making a show of licking his lips.

Andrew makes good of his threat and shoves the hand into his stupid pretty face.

*

“Ok?” Andrew asks Aaron later when they’re all clean and settled.

“Yeah,” Aaron says, a little bewildered that Andrew would ask. “It was good. Thank you.”

Andrew levels him with a stare at that. 

“What?” 

“Neil thanked me after I let him blow me. Good to know that you’re both idiots.”

“Hey!”

“Whatever. I mean it, Andrew.” Aaron gives him a small smile. “I liked it.”

Something in Andrew’s chest unravels. “Me too,” he allows.

They spend a few more moments in comfortable silence. He’s thinking they’ve fallen asleep before Aaron speaks up again.

“Um...Neil.”

Neil looks up. 

“About your dream...I thought it over and I want to try it.”

Neil breaks out into a grin.

“I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Shut up.” 

Andrew is tired of not following the conversation.

“What.”

“I just think Aaron was calling my dream kinky shit because he didn’t want to admit that thinking about it turned him on so much. So I gave him vivid detail of it while you were getting him off. What was I saying before you told me to shut up? _I bet you’re gonna come thinking about you both filling me up._ ”

Andrew looks over to his brother who is adamantly avoiding eye contact, a tell tale flush rising up his neck. He sighs. _Idiots._

Andrew grabs his cigarettes and heads up to ignore the rest of their banter.

It’s no surprise when they scramble to stumble after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron: im not dping neil with you. we havent even got off together  
> Andrew: that can be arranged


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because literally everyone has been asking since forever and I thank yall for your patience  
> Here it is yall...the awaited chapter...*wiggles fingers*

Neil usually never goes to the library. He’s only here because Aaron was almost done with a paper and wanted to print it out while he was still on campus. It was a rare day that Aaron finished class at the same time as him. Neil figured he could get some math homework done in the meantime so they could go back together. 

He’s absentmindedly doodling fox paws in the margins when Aaron’s phone buzzes.

Aaron pulls it out and his eyebrows furrow. 

“Is it Andrew?” Neil asks.

“Let’s go back.” Aaron starts packing up his bag. There’s a sense of urgency in his tone that makes Neil’s heart race.

“Is something wrong?” 

“Just hurry up.” Neil doesn’t get any more from him, but he figures he’ll find out in time if he hurries along after him.

 

It’s dark in the room when they get back, but there’s enough light shining in from outside to illuminate the figure standing in the room.

Andrew’s back is to the door, just standing in the corner near the bed. The sight of him is enough for Neil to exhale. Neil takes a step forward. 

“Andrew?“

“Remember your dream?” Andrew asks. He turns around and Neil can see the box of condoms he’s turning over in his hands. Neil’s mouth goes dry. A flood of relief replaces the heavy shroud of concern that was looming over him.

He lets Andrew’s words sink in and his mind conjures up the vivid images again. He flushes. Then he remembers how he got here in the first place. He turns around toward Aaron.

“Fuck you, Aaron. I was worried.” 

He gets a shrug in reply. Aaron is making it really hard not to punch him right now.

Then something hits the back of his head. He whips around and it’s the fucking box of condoms. He looks up to glare at Andrew. 

“What the f-”

“Yes or no?” 

Neil counts to ten and back down in his head.

“Yes,” he grits out before Andrew’s stalking toward him and pulls him into a biting kiss. He cups Andrew’s face, relieved that he’s alright. Then he bites back for good measure. Andrew pushes him back with a hiss.

“Go wash. Be thorough.”

The rest is a blur to Neil as he nearly trips out of the room, unable to to think about anything other than going back to where Andrew and Aaron are waiting for him. 

 

He barely has the door shut when he returns before Andrew is attacking him with his mouth again. His mind is already a haze, getting lost in his kisses, as Andrew walks them backward toward the bed. Somewhere along the way, their pants get lost. It isn’t until they break for air that he realizes the position they’re in. 

Neil is straddled on top of Andrew.

Neil pulls back so he’s not crowding him in but gets a fist in his shirt before he gets very far. 

“Andr-“

“Yes,” Andrew says evenly. “Everywhere.” 

Neil feels his breath leave. 

Andrew tugs at his shirt again, and Neil strips it off easily. He has nothing to hide from them anymore. 

“You too?”

Andrew tilts his head in thought and then nods, pulling his off too. He pauses for a moment and then decides to strip his armbands too.

Aaron makes a sharp inhale.

Neil reaches down slowly to thread their fingers together, bringing them back up to his lips to kiss the inside of Andrew’s wrist. He hears the tiny noise Andrew makes and tucks the sound deep away for safekeeping. Andrew tugs their tangled hands back toward him and kisses at Neil’s knuckles in retaliation. He brushes his lips over the scars there, and Neil’s heart melts.

“Andrew,” he whispers.

He hears Aaron clear his throat behind him. Neil cracks a grin.

“Aaron,” he whispers in a more exaggerated tone, sickeningly sweet. He can feel the eyeroll he gets without even looking. Andrew brings their hands up to his head, and Neil untangles their fingers to settle them into Andrew’s soft locks.

“I need to prep you first. And then Aaron will join.”

Neil turns a brief glance to Aaron sitting on the other end of the bed. Aaron gives him a nod in agreement. They must have talked while he was gone.

“Ok.” Neil exhales. This is happening. “Ok, yes.”

Andrew takes his time like he usually does. He slowly stretches him out with one, then two lubed fingers while distracting him with kisses. Neil always loves the feeling of Andrew’s fingers in him, prodding at all the right places like they’ve memorized the map of his body. He lets out a little gasp when they curl, letting his hips move on their own to grind into them. He’s thankful Andrew hasn’t touched his dick yet because he doesn’t know how long he can last if he did. He’s already hard from just this.

As Andrew continues fingering him open, Neil lets his hands roam. He spreads a palm over Andrew’s chest, feeling over the firm muscle of his pecs, letting his fingers brush over a nipple. He revels in the slight shiver Andrew gives in reaction. He spreads another over his arms, squeezing lightly at the toned biceps that always hold him up and support him. He leans down to bite a kiss into his jaw and is rewarded with a kiss in return.

Neil is ready for Andrew at three fingers and he lets him know, but Andrew keeps going. Despite Neil’s protest to just fuck him already, Andrew slides in another finger.

Four is more fingers than Neil has ever taken, but they slide in just as easily. Andrew thrusts them in and out, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers. Each is a teasing brush against his prostate, and Neil is nearly whining. 

“I’m-I’m gonna come.” He feels another thrust just missing the right place, and Neil can’t help that his next words turn into moans.

“ _Andrew._ ” 

That seems to get Andrew to finally pull his fingers out.

He hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper and sees Andrew lube up his dick. Neil’s heart is pounding in anticipation.

“Ride me,” Andrew whispers into his ear, his voice rough and gravelly. 

Goosebumps spread across his skin and Neil shivers.

_“Yes.”_

Neil raises up to guide Andrew to his entrance and starts to sink down slowly. The heat slides in easily, courtesy of Andrew’s careful preparation. Neil gasps when he bottoms out, telling himself to relax before all of this ends too quickly. It’s always overwhelming doing this with Andrew, always feels raw. Andrew’s hands leave a fire across his skin everywhere they touch. They dance lightly up and down his thighs, massaging at his toned muscles, cupping his ass before they settle like a perfect fit on his hips. 

He looks at Neil the whole time, 

melting him with his gaze,

burning him with his touch,

freeing him with his kisses.

Neil breathes out shakily and starts to move. He rises up and down slowly before he gets a rhythm going. Andrew’s thumbs rub at his hip bones, supporting him from below but letting Neil set the pace. Neil lets gravity do the work as he drops down, pleasure shooting through him as he feels Andrew slide in and out of him. 

“Mmmm Andrew. You feel so good. Andrew, so good.” 

Andrew pulls him in to kiss him quiet. All he can think is _Andrew, Andrew, Andrew._

Neil starts to quicken his pace when Andrew’s grip on his hips tightens and forces him to stop. Neil’s heart drops. He pulls back. 

“Andrew?” He searches his face for any signs that it’s a no, but all he sees is mussed hair and flushed cheeks.

“You’re forgetting something.” Andrew gestures over Neil’s shoulder with a tilt of his chin. 

Neil turns and Aaron is still watching, rubbing at his hard on.

_Oh, right._

“Aaron-” Neil starts sheepishly.

“Andrew’s dick so good, you fucking forgot I was here, didn’t you? 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Neil shoots back.

The way Aaron flushes and snaps his mouth shut is almost comical. Neil takes that as a win.

“We don’t have to do this at all,” Andrew says, impatiently.

That gets Aaron to unfreeze and crawl over.

Neil gives Aaron a kiss in apology when he settles in behind him and gets a bite on his lip for his efforts. Then Neil leans back down over Andrew so that his hips are raised, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. Andrew’s hands cup at his ass again to spread him apart.

He just hears a groan and a mutter and then feels Aaron prodding at his entrance, pushing a finger in along Andrew’s dick. He wriggles it in.

Fuck. 

It doesn’t hurt, but Neil can feel the stretch. Aaron thrusts it in and out a few more times and then slides in another finger. A few thrusts. And then another finger. 

Neil stills. 

It feels so full. He didn't know he could take this much inside him. He must have been quiet too long because he feels a hand at the back of his neck.

“Talk,” he hears Andrew say.

“I’m fine,” he starts and get a light whack to his arm for that.

“It’s still yes,” he starts again. “It just feels so full. It’s a...a lot to handle, but I can take more.” He gives himself a few more breaths before rocking his hips again. “C’mon Aaron, do you want me to beg?”

The fingers move in and out for a few moments before adding another. A few more thrusts, then they leave. He hears another crinkle of foil. Something bigger starts pushing in.

Neil tells himself to breathe, to relax. Aaron starts to fill him up alongside Andrew. Andrew’s fingers start digging into his skin, and Aaron is biting at his shoulder to muffle a groan. Neil grips his fingers into the sheets until Aaron makes it all the way in. The stretch is impossible. Neil can feel tears well up simply from the pressure.

“Ok? Neil?” Aaron asks.

Neil chokes out a “hold on.” He just needs a few moments to adjust. Andrew tilts his head to kiss away his tears, and Aaron starts to kiss lightly at his shoulder. 

Finally Neil lets out a little laugh in disbelief. “You’re both inside me.”

“We didn’t notice,” Andrew drawls. 

Neil lets out a hum. “Mmm you’re both inside me.” 

He experimentally rocks his hips back. They both curse at him.

Then Aaron holds his hips and starts to move.

Shit.

Neil can feel himself unraveling.

“Yes, yes, _yes._ ”

It’s different than his dream. His fantasy only gave him a fuzzy feeling, the safety, the warmth of being between the two twins. It pales in comparison to this reality. Of course the same feelings are there now, but there’s so much _more_. He’s nestled safely between Aaron’s sweet kisses and Andrew’s strong arms. He hears every little rare gasp and grunt and moan. He feels the burn of the stretch, the hands roaming across his body, the kisses that make their way to every inch of him. 

It’s no surprise that they all don’t last very long. 

“I’m gonna-I want to- together.”

Another thrust punches a moan out of him, and Neil muffles it into Andrew’s neck.

Andrew kisses his temple, then turns his face so they can kiss properly while Aaron fucks him. Neil lets Andrew swallow his moans. He’s so overwhelmed by everything. By Aaron thrusting deeply into him and Andrew just shallowly grinding. It’s all so good.

Then Andrew starts thrusting up into Neil as Aaron takes him from behind, and it’s so much. It’s too much. 

He’s so close.

He’s teetering on the edge of an abyss, a push and pull between both of the twins. Andrew snakes a hand between them, Aaron angles just right, and Neil falls over. Neil goes willingly, knowing they’ll both catch him at the bottom. The pleasure washes over him, a fire licking at his skin, a shock spazzing through his body.

It’s a wave of _feeling_ crashing over him and Neil lets himself drown. 

Neil cries out as he spills into Andrew’s fist, and Andrew is there to kiss away every sound. He can feel himself clenching around the both of them as they continue to fuck him through his orgasm. Their erratic pace tells him that they’re close too. Neil just keeps chanting yeses into the air, urging them to come.

“Shut up,” they both groan out, but he can feel the fingers gripping harder on his hips, the hands squeezing his ass. Another thrust and then their hips still as they continue twitching inside him.

Neil kisses them both as they come down, a few soft pecks to Andrew before turning his head and licking into Aaron’s mouth. He’s pleased at how utterly wrecked they both look, that he was responsible for that sated flush and those bitten lips. Then he just sighs and lets himself collapse on top of Andrew. A hand runs through his hair. Another hand rubs at his back. Andrew and Aaron share a kiss in between. 

They'll share many more kisses later. Aaron will rub apologetically at the bruises on his hips and Andrew will sneak another bite onto his neck. Andrew will grab three sweaters and head up to the roof without looking back and Aaron and Neil will trail along after. They'll trade a few words and breathe the smoke in the air, wondering how they all got here from where they started. They'll lay together in bed, warm and content and filled with some indescribable feeling. And they'll kiss. 

But for now, Neil just wants to rest. He just wants to bask in this afterglow, to just savor Andrew and Aaron. He wants to let it sink in that this _whatever_ between him and Andrew and Aaron, it’s good. There may be rough patches along the way, a break in the road, a ship lost at sea. 

There may be monsters here, but they can stay here by each other’s side.

He’s sure they won’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew: [text] dp y/n  
> Aaron: neil its an emergency we need to go. now.
> 
> *
> 
> A: you still have 2 dicks in you. Rn might not be the best time to be sentimental  
> N: 2 dicks in me is the perfect time to be sentimental
> 
> *  
> ok yall i think this is it (for now?) i love these boys and all your comments and love for them like seriously Bless i wouldn't have been able to do this without all of your support <3
> 
> And with that, may these idiots be Soft and share many many kisses to come

**Author's Note:**

> title from [ (x) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WHh8SDSTwM) if you were curious


End file.
